


Eggs in the Morning

by teabagsandcatnaps



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Kisses, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teabagsandcatnaps/pseuds/teabagsandcatnaps
Summary: In which Allura wants to snuggle, Lance cooks breakfast, and they have a domestic start to their day.





	Eggs in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally written for Lance Loves Ladies Week on tumblr, based on the prompt Morning/Night. This ended up being the only thing I posted for the week, but hey, I had fun writing it. Also, I've fallen deeper and deeper into Allurance hell and nothing can get me out at the moment.

It was about half a varga before the Castle’s sleep cycle was officially supposed to end that Allura woke up. The lights in her room were dimmed to a low setting, and would continue to brighten gradually like an artificial sunrise, designed to create as natural a sleeping pattern as possible when travelling through space. Even despite the softness of the lights, she still found herself squinting as her eyes were prematurely forced to adjust from the darkness. The princess groaned and rolled over, hoping to cuddle up next to a certain Blue Paladin in an attempt to try and get  _just a little bit more sleep_ …

Only to be perplexed when she realised that her partner was surprisingly absent from her bed. Blindly, her arm flailed for a few ticks as she tried to latch herself onto Lance, instead finding herself grasping at thin air. Allura cracked open an eye. Maybe he’d rolled over onto the other side of the large bed? But alas, it was not the case. Lance was nowhere to be seen.  

With an irritated grumble, the princess sat up and blinked blearily in an attempt to dislodge the crustiness of sleep from her eyes. This was an… unusual turn of events. Lance wasn’t exactly an early riser, and more often than not Allura was up well before him and would be the one trying to drag him out of bed.

Allura grumbled again to nobody in particular and kicked the duvet away, before stumbling out of bed and grabbing her dressing gown. The automated doors glided open with a faint  _swish_  whilst she fumbled with the tie around her waist and plodded out into the empty hallway of the castle. The stillness which greeted the princess caused her to release a heavy sigh. She disliked wandering around the castle so early; the quiet and lack of life seemed to highlight just how empty the Castle of Lions was nowadays. Even with five rowdy paladins, four mice, a cow, and the living hurricane known as Coran, there was never enough noise for Allura to truly feel at home anymore. She had been used to darting in and out of people in the bustling halls, bumping into someone in every room she poked her head into, having to raise her voice over the din of chatter in order to be heard. Now? The castle was deserted. Nothing like how it used to before…

Thankfully, she was distracted from that train of thought by her ears picking up the distant sound of…  _music_? It was faint, but thanks to her acute hearing, she could tell it was coming from the kitchens. Now with a trail, the princess marched onwards with a renewed sense of purpose. There was a clear objective in her mind: drag Lance back to bed and snuggle (or ‘spoon’, as he liked to call it) for at least a varga. It was cold even under the covers without another body to latch onto, and Allura hated trying to sleep without a living heater beside her.

It took only a dobash or so for her to finally arrive in the castle’s kitchen, the melody drawing her closer becoming clearer with each step she took. The tune was not one she recognised, but it was cheerful, with a bright and playful rhythm. When the doors to the kitchen opened for her, she finally laid eyes on the source of the song.

Lance, her ridiculous boyfriend, was humming away to himself as he stood over the cooker, bouncing ever so slightly on the spot. His hair was in its naturally curly state (clearly, he had yet to finish his usual morning routine of straightening it) and he still wore his crumpled pyjamas and blue lion slippers. In the dim light, she could just about see the trace remains of his green face mask - a few tiny patches still lingered by his hairline and jaw which he had clearly missed when washing the product away. Even despite not being what Lance himself would consider to be ‘presentable’, Allura still thought her boyfriend was the most handsome creature in the universe.

At the sound of her approaching footsteps, he paused his song and glanced over his shoulder. His blue eyes lit up, brighter than the sky, when he finally spotted Allura. It was endearing to say the very least, but her sleepiness prevented her from matching his cheer.

“Good morning, Princess,” Lance smiled warmly at her, despite the grumpy expression his girlfriend was levelling in his direction. After that greeting, he turned his attention back to whatever he was cooking over the stove, poking at something in a frying pan. “You’re up early.”

Allura raised an eyebrow at him. “I was about to say the same to you.” Then, she added with the smallest pout, “Come back to bed.” The response to that was a small laugh; warm and gentle.

“No can-do. I’m cooking breakfast.”

Breakfast? Her other senses finally seemed to wake up at that phrase, as the princess became aware of the scent which wafted around the small room. She sniffed. It was foreign to her, but it did smell delicious. Curiosity getting the better of her, the princess padded over to her paladin and peered over his shoulder, glancing at the contents of the frying pan. There were two strange white…  _blobby things_  with a bright yellow orb in their centres simmering away, and strips of pink meat turning a crispy brown around the edges. Propping her head on his shoulder, Allura watched silently as the human continued to prod at the food with his spatula.

Lance carried on, unbothered by the extra weight on his shoulder. “Well, it was supposed to be breakfast in bed, but  _somebody_  woke up before I was finished.”

“I was cold,” Allura grumbled, nuzzling into his neck. Despite her tiredness, the smell of whatever was cooking away was enough to cause her stomach to rumble, and focused her attention more on the idea of breakfast rather than the pull of her bed. “What exactly are you making?”

“Fried eggs and bacon!”

The Altean’s confused expression and the brief silence which followed was enough to prompt Lance to explain further.

“Remember when Hunk got all excited when we found those human ingredients back on Varia-872? These were some of the things we picked up.” As he spoke, his free arm reached back and snaked around Allura’s hips. He brought the princess round to his side with a gentle pull, and rested his head atop of hers when she nestled comfortably beside him. “And they’re pretty typical things for breakfast on Earth. Eggs…” He pointed at the strange blobs with his spatula, before moving it to motion at the meat still cooking away. “And bacon!”

With that said and done, Lance placed the utensil down and quickly switched off the cooker. He resumed humming his song again. That sweet melody brought a small smile to Allura’s face, and she released herself from his side to allow him freedom to move again. Lance went straight to work, piling the food onto plates laid out by the side of the stove and scrambling around in a drawer for cutlery. With a flourish, he spun around and presented a plate to his girlfriend, bowing low at the waist. Despite how she rolled her eyes at his behaviour, the corners of her lips twitched ever-so-slightly upwards. And of course, that only caused his grin to widen.

Responding to his bow with a small curtsey of her own, Allura graciously accepted the offered food and took a seat at the small dining table. She was in the process of poking at the white blob – no, the  _egg_  – when Lance slid into the seat beside her and sang at the top of his lungs, “ _How do you like your eggs in the morning~?_ ”

Allura blinked at him, recognising the melody as what he had been humming earlier. Still, she was rather thrown by the song. She found herself unsure how to answer. Instead, she spluttered out an awkward, “Excuse me?”

That cheeky smirk and bubbly laughter of his returned with full force. It caused a hot blush to creep up Allura’s neck and dust her cheeks. Before she could question what was so funny, he was already leaning down and planting a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling away with a wink, he continued joyfully singing his song as his knife carved away at his plate of bacon.

“ _I like mine with a kiss. Boiled or fried, I’m satisfied, as long as I get my kiss~_ ”

A giggle spilled out of Allura’s lips. This entire breakfast experience felt ridiculously domestic, something which Lance was definitely intending knowing him. He was a cheesy, overly-romantic goofball at times, but he was  _her_ goofball. And even if she rolled her eyes or tsked at his displays of affection, she wouldn’t change him for the world.

The Altean reached up and grabbed the collar of his night shirt just as he was about to eat a mouthful of egg and bacon, and pulled him back down into another kiss. This was far less innocent than his had been, and she couldn’t help but mentally chuckle when he let out a squeak of surprise against her lips.

Eventually, she pulled away and the pair beamed at each other. Lance looked somewhat giddy, almost letting his fork drop from his hand. He brushed off the blunder by quickly tightening his grip and shovelling the food into his mouth, whilst still smiling at the princess. 

“Yep! That’s  _definitely_ how I like my eggs in the morning,” he proudly announced once he’d finished his mouthful. Which received a snort from his girlfriend. 

Allura soon turned her attention to her own breakfast and stabbed at her egg, watching with wide eyes as the yolk ran and spilled across her plate. She was vaguely aware that Lance seemed to be focused on her. Obviously, he was trying to gauge her reaction. So she quickly mopped up the runny yolk with what was on her fork and popped it into her mouth. 

“So… what do you think?”

 _He’d barely given her a chance to swallow it down._  

Deliberately teasing him, Allura took her time chewing over the food, drawing it out for as long as possible. Even after she’d eaten it, she took a moment for herself, and gently dabbed at her lips with a napkin. Her face was set in as neutral an expression she could manage at that moment, and her voice remained impassive even when she stated, “It’s delicious. Thank you for preparing this for me.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Lance’s smile had gotten brighter. 

And with that, the two both turned their attention back to their breakfasts. At some point, Lance’s right hand reached out for Allura’s left, which rested on the table whist her other continued to stab at her breakfast with her fork. Even as he continued eating, gaze never leaving his plate, he played with her dainty fingers. Eventually, Lance stopped and settled for just holding her hand. She returned the gesture with an affectionate squeeze. 

And that was that. They spent the rest of their meal in a comfortable quiet, eating their breakfast and occasionally making small talk. Throughout, their hands remained intertwined.

Maybe she hadn’t gotten her morning snuggles. But Allura still couldn’t help but think that this was an equally perfect way to start off her day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJsYgqQ0zEk) as I wrote this and… I know it’s cheesy, but I was in the mood for silly fluff. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Come say hello to me on [tumblr](http://starrylia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
